


Weary: SGA Nap Day

by Bluetoads



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetoads/pseuds/Bluetoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wearily made his way to his room. God he was so tired his teeth hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary: SGA Nap Day

**Author's Note:**

> International Nap Day Challenge (2008)
> 
> Written for International Nap Day Challenge. Nothing great just a little blurb.

'Alright, that's enough for now. Get your mission reports to me first thing in the morning. I know it was a rough one and you are all tired. Go get some rest.' Dr Weir said.

Dr Weir turned to Colonial Sheppard as the others started out of the room. 'That means you to John, Carson said you got pretty banged up. Let Major Lorne handle things for a couple of hours.' Colonel Sheppard flashed her a weary smile and slouched out the room.

Elizabeth sighed and slouched a little in her chair as they disappeared out of her office door. It was another close call for SGA-1 but they all got back safely. Banged up but alive. Thankfully there were no major injuries. Dr. Zelenka entered her office and handed her a large mug of steaming coffee. She gratefully took the mug with a wane smile for him. She raised her brows in surprise after her first sip. 

'Spiking my coffee Radak?' 

Radak just smiled 'As Carson says-is medicinal. Who do you think I got whisky from?... Anyway, you need it.' He took a sip from his own mug. 'Who could have guessed that planet would have geological shift causing earthquakes, mud slides, and tidal waves at same time SGA-1 visit. Very lucky gate only half buried in mud slide.' 

Elizabeth sighed and took another sip of her coffee and shared another smile with Radak. 'Yeah, what were the odds of that happening…?'

John wearily made his way to his room. God he was so tired his teeth hurt. Heck he hurt everywhere so he guessed that wasn't too much of a surprise. He should go check in with Lorne and check the refuges in the infirmary but he was just so fucking tired. Maybe if he just laid down for a few minutes. Yeah, that would work. Get off his feet for a bit then go do his rounds. 

Digging out the Stargate took two days. They were lucky the DHD hadn't been damaged and that the Wraith hadn't shown up. He was still about 10 feet away from his door when it opened in welcome for him. He didn't even have to think it open which was actually good, no great, because he was so tired it hurt to even think. He sort of fell though the door and it closed behind him. He though he heard it lock itself but didn't really care right now. 

'Baby I'm home!' he joked aloud. 'Miss me?' 

The lights came on before he could think them on. He felt a gentle warm daft ghost over his cheek. It smelled a bit of warm summer grass and sun somehow. God that felt good after days of being cold and wet. He started to shed his clothes. He got most of his clothes off before he fell on the bed in just his t-shirt and boxers. The lights dimmed on their own and the room temperature warmed to just the way he liked it. After a couple of minutes he managed to get enough energy together to wiggle under the blanket and sighed in bliss. 

'Flat, soft, warm…..ahhh... Baby you're to good to me…wake me in an hour…' He cuddled his pillow and gave another blissful sigh knowing he was safe and his team was safe. They were home. He drifted off to sleep with Atlantis singing a gentle lullaby to him as she rocked him in her arms. She would make sure he slept undisturbed. She was content to have her favorite son home and safe. If a warm, gentle daft occasionally came from no where and gently ruffled his unruly hair making him sign in his sleep there was no one there to see.


End file.
